


Port Douglas, Austrália, 2002

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era o início de tudo, e talvez por isso tudo ainda lhe parecesse tão diferente. (escrita em março/2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Port Douglas, Austrália, 2002

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perantonis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perantonis/gifts).



> Inspirada numa tal de 'viagem de férias' feita pelos dois em 2002, conforme documentada nas seguintes fotos: http://www.life.com/image/1575632; http://www.life.com/image/1575632; http://www.life.com/image/1575616 e http://www.life.com/image/1575615 e escrita como presente de aniversário pra fofa da Adriana, vulga perantonis aqui. Como de se imaginar, afora a viagem em si, nada do que está descrito abaixo aconteceu realmente, é tudo fruto da minha imaginação.

Era o início de tudo, e talvez por isso tudo ainda lhe parecesse tão diferente. Em muitos sentidos, aquela viagem era a primeira vez, e talvez por isso Jenson se vira tão ansioso desde o momento em que aceitara o convite aparentemente descompromissado do australiano. Viajaram para o resort juntos, sentados lado a lado nas poltronas estreitas do avião, os braços se esbarrando timidamente, as mãos se encontrando sem querer, buscando inconscientemente o toque que ainda não sabiam se teriam completamente. Fora uma viagem longa, mas viajaram juntos, e ali estavam.

Juntos, mas separados.

Juntos porque dividiam tudo naqueles dias compridos. Dividiam o quarto, o café da manhã, as partidas de golfe e os mergulhos, as tardes preguiçosas e as noites tranqüilas, os momentos de silêncio e as conversas desatadas sobre qualquer coisa que lhes viesse à cabeça. Dividiam todo o tempo passado juntos, dividiam as dúvidas sobre o futuro e as certezas sobre o presente, dividiam toda e qualquer coisa que tinham por perto na esperança secreta de que, dessa forma, se aproximariam cada vez mais naquela intimidade que se aprofundava cada vez mais.

Separados porque algo ainda os segurava, por mais que tentassem.

Não sabia bem precisar o que era. Não era bem receio, nem algum medo infundado de que as coisas não fossem conforme o planejado, ou nem mesmo a incerteza de sentimento; afinal, apesar de hesitarem em nomeá-lo, este também fazia parte do que compartilhavam. Esta partilha era a mais silenciosa de todas e, ainda assim, evidente como a claridade dourada que os despertava todo dia. Era o ponto inicial e final da rotina criada durante aquelas férias: começavam o dia dividindo o sentimento ao cruzarem olhares sonolentos e terminavam a noite ao se despedirem e apertarem contra o peito o pedaço deste que lhes coubera antes de adormecerem. 

Não era nada daquilo.

Era acometido por aqueles pensamentos toda vez que se via sozinho, e aquele era mais um daqueles momentos de reflexão profunda e, infelizmente, infrutífera. Estava estirado em uma das muitas cadeiras que circundavam a maior das piscinas do complexo, os dedos cruzados sobre a camiseta branca, a mente quieta feito a superfície parada do espelho d’água à sua frente. Permanecia num estado de quase dormência, sentindo-se tão imerso nas lufadas de vento cálido que sopravam sem parar que talvez pudesse flutuar se não houvesse alguém que o ancorava naquele lugar. 

Esperava justamente por esse alguém.

Ouvia o ruído dos grilos e das palmeiras ondulando ao sabor da brisa, divagando sobre a infinidade de estrelas estendidas sobre si e permanecia pensativo, até mesmo melancólico. Esperava pelo retorno de Mark com uma inquietação que não lhe era peculiar; no fundo, Jenson queria descobrir o que lhe afligia para que pudesse se livrar logo daquilo; não gostava de ser impedido de qualquer forma, ainda mais por um empecilho que era invisível e, contrariando todas as expectativas, impossivelmente palpável.

Naqueles momentos de solidão repentina em que se via cheio de memórias mais vivas do que nunca escorregando pelos dedos, refletia em silêncio. Refletia, por exemplo, sobre o quanto sentia falta do australiano quando este não estava por perto. Inventava futuros impossíveis e diálogos imaginários que nunca levavam a lugar algum. Pensava em certas coisas, certas imagens, certas noções que sempre ressurgiam inesperadamente e que eram guardadas como o mais precioso dos tesouros, e se sentia ainda mais sozinho.

\- Às vezes queria saber em que você pensa tanto, Jenson.

O inglês jogou a cabeça para trás e franziu a testa. Mark estava lá, parado atrás do assento da cadeira com um sorriso que Jenson pensava ser de curiosidade e um brilho nos olhos que quase o fez perder o fôlego. Por um momento, pensou estar imaginando aquele brilho; talvez por estar fitando-o daquele jeito todo inverso, talvez porque os pensamentos de antes ainda não haviam sido escondidos completamente nos cantos escuros da sua mente. Mas os olhos se encontraram, como sempre, e percebeu que o brilho era real.

_Em você, é claro._

Engoliu em seco e sorriu.

\- É nosso último dia aqui.

Mark sorriu novamente enquanto sentava-se na cadeira ao lado; agora o sorriso era meio distraído, quase meio tímido, diferente dos sorrisos que normalmente dirigidos a Jenson. Era isso mesmo: era o último dia, mas intimamente desejava que ainda fosse o primeiro. Desejava que aqueles dias se tornassem uma rotina, que continuassem unidos naquela sutileza de sentimento com a qual já se tornara tão acostumado e não precisassem se separar nunca mais. Olhou para Jenson, para seus traços delineados na penumbra do jardim, para os braços cruzados sobre o peito que subia e descia lentamente num respirar calmo, para a amplitude daquilo que se formara entre eles e sentiu uma pontada aguda dentro de si.

Tão simples, tão fácil de se envolver, tão complicado.

Suspirou.

\- Passou rápido demais.

Não sabiam o que falar, pois insistiam em ignorar as deixas que o silêncio lhes dava; não sabiam o que falar, então as frases saíam breves, desgovernadas, tingidas nas cores fortes dos significados subentendidos e das necessidades mais almejadas por seus corações. Não sabiam o que falar, então deixavam que o silêncio os envolvesse e simplesmente se olhavam, decorando detalhes e entonações, construindo algo que sabiam bem o que era.

Olhavam.

Queriam.

Desejavam. 

Já possuíam um ao outro e insistiam em não percebê-lo.

Permaneceram amarrados por aquele fio macio e quase insondável de tensão que continuava se esticando a cada momento que passava e o silêncio ameaçava estender-se a seus pés para não sair mais dali; pareciam dispostos a finalmente descobrirem se este era realmente tão inquebrável quanto imaginavam quando Mark levantou uma sobrancelha, satisfeito. Encontrara a solução que precisava.

\- Que me diz de uma aposta?

\- Uma aposta? – Jenson franziu a testa, desconfiado.

\- É. – Mark fez um meneio com a cabeça na direção da piscina. – Uma aposta.

\- Não sei se deveríamos... – O inglês continuou, entendendo sem querer entender, baixando a cabeça e encontrando sabe-se lá onde força para desafiar a própria vontade que sentia de concordar imediatamente com o outro. Não que fosse algo particularmente difícil, pois sabia que levantaria uma bandeira branca e desistiria qualquer fosse a próxima sentença, fosse ela sobre a tal aposta ou não.

\- Ora, Jenson, onde está seu senso de aventura?

Levantou-se rápido como um gato, descalçou os chinelos e jogou a camiseta sobre a cadeira com um ímpeto que surpreendeu até ele mesmo. Não saberia descrever aquilo de outra forma senão usando o fogo como ferramenta: era consumido pelo que queimava dentro de si, por aquele calor e aquelas chamas nascidas de uma faísca tão leve e tão vívida. Queimava dia e noite esperando o toque que o extinguiria totalmente e faria algo novo nascer dali; esperava, mas sentia a trepidação pela proximidade do momento tão esperado. Sorriu, caminhou em direção à piscina a passos largos e mergulhou.

Jenson, por sua vez, levantou-se da cadeira de sopetão ao vê-lo mergulhando; ouviu o som do choque do corpo com a água partindo o silêncio em inúmeros pedaços e ecoando com tamanha veemência que algo se rompeu dentro de si com o susto. Era noite, mas de repente tudo se fez claro; era noite, mas de repente nada mais se revestia de sombra ou de dúvida. Esperou o outro ressurgir das águas revoltosas com o fôlego ameaçando desaparecer a qualquer momento, como se temesse que Mark tivesse sumido após aquela explosão. Ou, pior ainda, que tudo aquilo nada mais fosse do que outro de seus sonhos.

E, então, Mark voltou à tona, uma mão jogando os cabelos negros e molhados para trás enquanto levantava o outro braço em um aceno cheio de vigor. Nadou até a beirada da piscina novamente e apoiou os braços nela; Jenson estava quieto, tentando recuperar em vão o que restara da normalidade estraçalhada a seus pés. Evitava olhar para o australiano num primeiro momento, ou colocaria tudo a perder; queria se juntar a ele, mas estava sem ação, imóvel sob a lua como se petrificado. Olhava para o chão rústico, para a vastidão de gramados e árvores ao longe, para o sentimento que, escancarado, encharcava completamente seus pensamentos; olhava tudo e não olhava para o outro à sua frente.

\- Ei, Jenson.

A voz era macia, branda, impossível de ser ignorada.

Olhou devagar. Queria ser capaz de olhá-lo sem sentir as bochechas corando e aquela sensação de sufocamento que apertava mais o coração do que qualquer outra coisa; queria ser capaz de olhá-lo de forma que conseguisse transmitir em um simples olhar tudo o que aquela viagem significara para ele, já que palavras não fariam jus ao que precisava expressar. Olhou lentamente, e os olhos se uniram sem hesitação. Dizem que às vezes nos vemos refletidos na imagem daqueles que estão próximos de nós, e nunca aquela afirmação fora tão verdadeira.

Viam além das aparências, muito além de roupas e detalhes superficiais; viam, finalmente, dentro de si, a verdade incontestável do que sentiam. Dentro do abismo que os aproximava, viam as mesmas coisas: reciprocidade, compreensão, uma enxurrada de dias iguais aos passados ali, um horizonte infinito de possibilidades. Agora, estavam expostos, desatados, estranhamente resolutos em seguir aquele caminho lado a lado.

Jenson se aproximou da beirada da piscina, enfim. Agachou-se sem perder os olhos verdes de Mark de vista, e não sentia mais nada por ninguém naquele momento; assim que sentiu uma mão tocando seu rosto e o trazendo para perto, o mundo todo se desfez, e quando os lábios se tocaram, os dois eram os únicos sobreviventes. De alguma forma, seus dedos se enroscaram nos cabelos negros de Mark; de alguma forma, foi arrastado para dentro da piscina pelos braços fortes dele e ali ficou preso, ancorado, sem a menor vontade de sair.

Era o início de tudo e, talvez por isso, tudo lhes parecesse tão perfeito.

Assim seria até o fim.


End file.
